1. Field of the Invention
This application is based in part on, and claims priority to, U.S. Provisional No. 60/223,363 filed Aug. 7, 2000, of which is entirely incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to antibodies, including specified portions or variants, specific for at least one alpha-v-beta3, alpha-v-beta5 dual integrin (dual integrin) protein or fragment thereof, as well as nucleic acids encoding such anti-dual integrin antibodies, complementary nucleic acids, vectors, host cells, and methods of making and using thereof, including therapeutic formulations, administration and devices.
2. Related Art
There is now considerable evidence that progressive tumor growth is dependent upon angiogenesis, the formation of new blood vessels, to provide tumors with nutrients and oxygen, to carry away waste products and to act as conduits for the metastasis of tumor cells to distant sites (Gastl et al., Oncol. 54:177–184). Recent studies have further defined the roles of integrins in the angiogenic process. Integrins are heterodimeric transmembrane proteins that play critical roles in cell adhesion to the extracellular matrix (ECM) which, in turn, mediates cell survival, proliferation and migration through intracellular signaling. During angiogenesis, a number of integrins that are expressed on the surface of activated endothelial cells regulate critical adhesive interactions with a variety of ECM proteins to regulate distinct biological events such as cell migration, proliferation and differentiation. Specifically, the closely related but distinct integrins aVb 3 and aVb 5 have been shown to mediate independent pathways in the angiogenic process. An antibody generated against αVβ3 blocked basic fibroblast growth factor (bFGF) induced angiogenesis, whereas an antibody specific to αVβ5 inhibited vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) induced angiogenesis (Eliceiri, et al., J. Clin. Invest. 103: 1227–1230 (1999); Friedlander et al., Science 270: 1500–1502 (1995)).
Non-human mammalian, chimeric, polyclonal (e.g., anti-sera) and/or monoclonal antibodies (Mabs) and fragments (e.g., proteolytic digestion or fusion protein products thereof) are potential therapeutic agents that are being investigated in some cases to attempt to treat certain diseases. However, such antibodies or fragments can elicit an immune response when administered to humans. Such an immune response can result in an immune complex-mediated clearance of the antibodies or fragments from the circulation, and make repeated administration unsuitable for therapy, thereby reducing the therapeutic benefit to the patient and limiting the readministration of the antibody or fragment. For example, repeated administration of antibodies or fragments comprising non-human portions can lead to serum sickness and/or anaphalaxis. In order to avoid these and other problems, a number of approaches have been taken to reduce the immunogenicity of such antibodies and portions thereof, including chimerization and humanization, as well known in the art. These and other approaches, however, still can result in antibodies or fragments having some immunogenicity, low affinity, low avidity, or with problems in cell culture, scale up, production, and/or low yields. Thus, such antibodies or fragments can be less than ideally suited for manufacture or use as therapeutic proteins.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide anti-dual integrin antibodies or fragments that overcome one more of these problems, as well as improvements over known antibodies or fragments thereof.